


Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht

by AniMimi



Category: Tanz der Vampire | Dance of the Vampires - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: ? - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniMimi/pseuds/AniMimi
Summary: "Bist du Krank? Du siehst so blass aus. Komm leg dich in mein Bett." drängte Herbert den nervösen jungen Mann zu Bett und öffnete dabei geschickt die Schleife des Oberteils. Das Herz von Alfred pochte so laut das der Vampir es in seinen Ohren hören konnte.Alfred/Herbert von Krolock mit einer Prise Alfred/Graf von Krolock(impliziert Sarah Chagal/Graf von Krolock)
Relationships: Alfred/Graf von Krolock (Tanz der Vampire), Alfred/Herbert von Krolock, Sarah Chagal/Graf von Krolock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Eternity begins tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309019) by [AniMimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniMimi/pseuds/AniMimi)



"Bist du Krank? Du siehst so blass aus. Komm leg dich in mein Bett." drängte Herbert den nervösen jungen Mann zu Bett und öffnete dabei geschickt die Schleife des Oberteils.  
Das Herz von Alfred pochte so laut das der Vampir es in seinen Ohren hören konnte.

"N-Nein bin ich nicht." stammelte dieser.

Die Situation war höchst gefährlich und doch; störte ihn dies nicht so sehr wie es sollte. Das Angebot des Grafen hatten ihn nachdenklich gemacht, doch rief er sich wiederholt seine Vorstellung von Moral und seinen Wunsch nach Sarahs Befreiung in den Sinn. Obwohl sie eigentlich nicht befreit werden wollte. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

"Du zitterst ja so sehr. Lege dich nieder oder möchtest du vorher noch ein Bad nehmen, Liebling?"

"K-Kein Bad, nein. Auf keinen Fall ein B-Bad."

Ein Bad bedeutete Entblößung, es bedeutete Bissfläche. Er würde wie eine Zielscheibe für den Sohn des Grafen sein. Nichts, außer fragwürdige Manieren würde diesen daran aufhalten ins Bad zu stürmen und ihn zu beißen.

"Denk nicht zu viel nach, zumindest jetzt nicht. Lass dich einfach fallen" umsäuselte der Erbgraf Alfred.  
Die Stimme schien zu wirken, er musste einen Einfluss auf die Empfindungen des Menschen haben können. Der Professor musste davon erfahren. Doch musste dieser das wirklich? War die Arbeit des Professors so wichtig? Was wollte er persönlich? Was trieb ihn an?

"Na geht doch wenn man sich nicht so ziert, mh? Oh Alfred lass mich von dir Kosten.."

Panik versuchte in Alfred auszusteigen doch er war ruhig. Es störte ihn nicht mehr, waren es wirklich nur die Kräfte des Sohnes? Hatte dies der Graf bei Sarah benutzt? Hatte der Graf Sarah überhaupt beeinflusst? All diese Fragen schwärmten seinen Kopf während er entspannt im Bett lag.  
Herbert krabbelte zu ihm auf das Bett, setzte sich auf ihn sodass sich ihre Abdomen berührten und beugte sich zu Alfreds Gesicht herunter.

"Dir wird es gefallen, ich verspreche es." er zog das Oberteil des jungen Mannes ein Stück nach unten drehte dann dessen Kopf zur Seite. Der freigelegte Hals wurde ausgiebig geliebkostet. Alfred stöhnte mehrmals auf, der Kontrast von kalten Lippen auf seiner warmen Haut war ein wundervolles Gefühl.

"Ja sing für mich Vögelchen, lass mich deine Stimme hören" raunte Herbert in sein Ohr. "gleich wird es geschehen, gleich wirst du mein sein"

Der Biss war nur kurz schmerzvoll, danach wurde Alfred von einer überwältigenden Lust eingenommen. Er buckte mehrmals in das Becken des Vampires, seine Hände suchten in den blonden Haaren halt. Herbert intensivierte den Biss, ließ seine Hände über den Körper unter ihm gleiten. Eilig knöpft er ihm das Hemd auf, schob es ihm von den Schultern. Den freigelegten Brustkorb küsst er mit blutverschmierten Lippen, liebkostet seine Knospen, leckte ihn bis zum Hosenbund ehe er ihm erneut in Hals biss.  
Alfred war in Ektase. So etwas hatte er noch nie gefühlt, nicht mal in seinen Träumen mit Sarah war es so schön gewesen. Er verstand nun warum Leute sich freiwillig zu den Vampiren begeben. Seine frühere Moral hätte dies nie zugelassen doch nun ,wo er es empfand, wollte er nicht zu seinem früheren Leben zurück.  
  
Alfred spreizte seine Beine, ließ Herbert zwischen sie Rutschen. Dieser lachte auf und öffnete Alfreds Hose um dem eingesperrten Glied Platz zu schaffen.

"Hast du es inzwischen auch verstanden, Liebling?" lachte der Vampir. "Heute werde ich deine Lust nicht komplett stillen, du wirst dafür zu schwach sein. Aber wir haben keine Eile. Deine Unschuld werde ich dir an einem anderen Tag der Ewigkeit nehmen"

Er küsste ihn auf den Mund, Alfred schmeckte sein eigenes Blut und merkte zum ersten Mal wie ausgelaugt er inzwischen war, zu schwach um den Kuss zu erwidern. Der Vampir leckte ein letztes Mal über die Bisswunde und säuberte den verschmierten Brustkorb und die Lippen. Dann legte er eine Hand auf die Augen von Alfred, dieser schlief fast augenblicklich ein.

"Schlaf nun für eine Weile. Ruh dich gut aus, ich werde über dich wachen mein Liebling." flüstert er während er sanft durch die Haare des anderen strich.  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür und der Graf trat herein.  
  
"Herbert wie geht es unserem Gast?"  
  
"Es geht ihm recht gut. Ich habe ihn zum Schlaf verholfen. Er ist so wunderschön, findest du nicht auch?" sagte er ohne seinen Blick von Alfred abzuwenden. Immer noch streichelte er ihm durch die Haare.

Der Graf antwortete nicht, beobachtete seinen Sohn schweigend.  
  
"Schau Vater, wie Zart seine Haut doch ist. Riechst du das? Er riecht so pur, so unbefleckt." Er naaste an Alfreds Hals, seine Fangzähne streiften dabei die Haut was einige Bluttropfen hervorrief. Gierig leckte er die Tropfen auf.

"Ich riehe es auch. Mein Sohn, ich habe sein Verlangen spüren können noch bevor er unser Schloss betrat. Er möchte einer von uns werden auch , wenn er sich dem noch nicht bewusst ist."

"Inzwischen weiß er es auch Vater, dass hat er mir gezeigt"

"Mein Kind, er scheint es dir wirklich angetan zu haben. Willst du ihn?"

"Vater ich will ihn. Oh ich will ihn so sehr. Verlangt es dir auch so nach ihm?"

"Nein nicht so wie du für ihn, doch möchte ich ihn auch hier haben. So wie du empfinde ich für Sarah"

"Vater ich verstehe nun dein Hingabe. Mir giert es nach dem Jungen. Das zarte Fleisch das lockig Haar, dies pure Herz."

Er nahm die Hände seines Vaters bittend in seine.

"Oh Vater, bitte erweise mir die Ehre. Gib ihm den tödlichen Kuss. Hol ihn in unsere Welt der Dunkelheit."

"Sorge dich nicht mein Kind. Ich werde ihn für dich küssen. Bereite dich darauf vor ihn in seinem neuen Leben zu unterweisen."

Der Graf beugte sich zu dem geschwächten Alfred runter. Er drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite, die Bissspuren die sein Sohn hinterlassen hatte färbten das Bettlaken. Er küsste die freiliegende Haut, ließ seine Lippen nach dem schwachen Puls suchen. Als er die richtige Stelle gefunden hatte ließ er seine Zähne in das Fleisch gleiten. Herbert stöhnte hinter ihm begeistert auf. Der Graf ergötze sich an der Quelle, infizierte ihn mit dem Tod. Nachdem die Tat vollbracht war drehte er sich zu seinem Sohn um, dieser küsste ihm letzte Blutreste von den kalten Lippen.

"Ich mache mich nun auf den Weg zum Sternkind. Decke ihn gut zu, halte ihn warm. Er wird bald zu sich kommen, wenn er dürstet lass ihn von dir nähren. Ruh selber, deine Gier hat dich bezecht."  
  
"Jawohl Vater das werde ich."  
  
"Bis später auf dem Ball, wenn du es schaffst bring ihn mit. Wir werden uns an dem Professor ergötzen und ich werde meine geliebte küssen."

**Author's Note:**

> Titel "Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht" genommen aus dem Liedtext von "Totale Finsternis" von Jim Steinman
> 
> Reden alle etwas zu geschwollen? Vielleicht  
> Hat es Spaß gemacht so zu schreiben? Ja  
> :D


End file.
